Alice Agents
by Angelz-Devilz
Summary: We are weapons. Trained to kill, destroy and conquer. We will do anything to complete our mission. Seduce, crossdress, go undercover. We will do anything. HXR NXM
1. Character Bios

Hotaru imai aka Maria Hitou

Purple Panther

_I always hit the target. 10 out of 10 times._

As Hotaru  
-Short Black hair, purple eyes  
As Maria  
-long pink hair tied to a side braid with blue eyes,  
Specialties: Pilot, long distance, medical pills(healing), martial arts, negotiator  
Weapon: bow and arrow, Baka Gun, double pistol, axe, and a small knife  
Favorite weapon: Bow and arrow, baka gun

* * *

Ruka nogi aka kaori gun  
Blue bunny  
_I know how to shoot you, using every gun possible._

As Ruka  
-blonde hair and blue eyes  
As Kaori  
-long blonde hair in pigtails(wig) and green eyes  
Specialties: mid-range, martial arts, communication experts(knows over 7 languages), bait/distraction  
Weapon: sniper, rifle,shotgun,pistols, spear, and a small knife  
Favorite weapon: guns

* * *

Mikan sakura aka Nasumi kraak  
Red panda

_I can crack every bone in your body_  
As Mikan  
- brown hair in pigtails, amber eyes  
As Nasumi Kraak  
-long Black hair that curls at the bottom, red eyes  
Specialties: close range, nullification, lots of alices,martial arts, support, strength  
weapons: double swords strapped to back, crossbow, mace, shurikens, small knife  
Favorite weapon:Mace

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga aka Yuumegaah nuts  
-also called black cat, yuu for short  
_You are mega nuts to mess with him._

As Natsume  
-black hair, red eyes  
As Yuu  
- blue hair, purple eyes  
Specialties: leader, fire alice, able to use any type of weapon, martial arts  
Weapons: katana, double pistols, nunchuks, kunais, small knife  
Favorite weapon: katana


	2. Prologue

Music was blasting loudly everywhere. Colorful lights were flashing and random strangers were grinding against other random strangers. At the corner,  
Sat a girl with fiery red eyes. Her black hair was down with some curls at the edge. She was wearing a tight red tube dress and some black heels. She quietly sipped her drink while her eyes wander, looking for her target.

Suddenly, a guy with messy blue hair and mesmerizing purples eyes approached her. They flirted a little bit and he asked her to dance. They started to make their way to the dance floor when the DJ announced a couples only dance. They stared into each other's eyes while slow dancing. He slowly leaned in and whispered:  
" The target has just arrived. He is surrounded by bodyguards. Be careful."

She smiled as if he suggested something pleasurable in her ears. "Of course I will"

Watching this whole ordeal was the DJ. She was wearing black skinny jeans, white tube top with a blue blazer and comfortable converses. Around her neck were headphones. Her pink hair was done in a side braid. Blue eyes turned to look at the target: Mizuki Suzuka. He was around 20 years old with a lean build and has an attractive face. His brown hair and brown eyes glisten as he flirted with a group of women who were definitely interested. A group of men in black suits were spread around the club, watching and protecting him from harm. She left her station and slowly makes her way to Mizuki. Blue eyes filled with mischief.

Leaning against the railing on the second floor stood a girl with long blonde pigtails and green eyes. She wore a simple but classy black cocktail dress and purple pumps. In her hand was a glass of red wine, slowly swishing around as she snoops out the place. She slowly makes her way downstairs and maneuvers her way through the crowd. As she passed the Dj, she secretly slipped her a piece of paper. She then makes her way out the door, presumably to get some fresh air.

* * *

Opening the piece of paper, she smiled, pretending as though she just hit the jackpot. She continued her way to the target. He eyed her as she arrived, judging her. He smiled and said "Hi sweetheart, what's your name?"

She smiled back and said "Maria, what's yours?"

"Mizuki" They started to flirt and he asked her to dance. She gladly accepted.

As they danced, they passed by a couple who had been watching them earlier. The couple seemed to be bickering while never keeping their eyes off the target.  
Words such as "Bet, Beat, More, You" could be heard from the girl, as though challenging the boy. He gladly accepted it.

While outside, she went to the alleyway. At the end of the alley were stairs, and she climbed up. She set up her sniper, waiting for the target.

After dancing for half an hour, she asked the target if he would go to the balcony with her for some fresh air. He quickly said yes. While there, she reached in her pockets and handed him a piece of paper. He smiled, took the piece of paper and read it. On it was the word, BALCONY.

"What is this?"

She smiles while slowly backing away from him and with a tilt of a head she mouthed "Your death place"

**BANG**


End file.
